


My Hero Academia: Trigger Happy Havoc

by the_silver_paladin



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki will fight for his idiots and their families, Bisexual Disaster Kaminari Denki, Bisexual Disaster Naegi Makoto, Denki didn't go to Hope's Peak, F/F, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack is Some Sort of Helpful, Hope's Peak Kids Protection Squad, I decided to add a groupchat to this, Kirigiri Kyoko is a Good Bro, Kyoko will fight if anyone messes with her Byakuya, M/M, Multi, Naegi Makoto is a Good Boyfriend, Naegi Makoto is a Helpful Boi, Nightmares, POV Kaminari Denki, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Boi Naegi Makoto, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Todoroki Shouto is a beautiful sunflower, Togami Byakuya is a Mess, Trans Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Comedian Kaminari Denki, Ultimate Spy Kaminari Haruka, bc I am Chaotic Neutral, depressed naegi makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: The survivors of Hope's Peak Academy are free! But little do they know that one of them - the aloof young Kaminari Haruka - has a cousin at a neighboring school whose grouchy teacher is looking for more hellions. In the immortal words of Aaron Burr, THIS will be fun. . . .
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My Hero Academia: Trigger Happy Havoc

I didn't expect my cousin to show up on UA's doorstep with a crowd of teenagers behind her, practically begging to see me. It had been two years since I last saw Haruka, but she had changed. Drastically.

Haruka was a mess. She practically tackled me in a bear hug, crying her eyes out as she rambled on about the Tragedy; the event that inspired me to attempt a raid on Hope's Peak last year. The heir to the Togami Group - Togami Byakuya him-freaking-self - scoffed at my cousin's breakdown, resulting in a fierce death glare from Haruka's boyfriend, Naegi Makoto. I always liked that guy, but even he looked broken. What the hell even happened at Hope's Peak Academy that broke my Ultimate Spy cousin?

Bakubro and Naegi began arguing about supposed League of Villains status before Dadzawa stepped in and snarled, "Bakugou, enough. Kaminari Haruka is a victim of Enoshima Junko's antics at Hope's Peak Academy, as are her classmates and her overly protective boyfriend. You WILL treat her and her fellow Ultimates with respect and kindness, and if I hear even a word of disrespect towards any of them, you're toast." With that, I hug tackled Haruka and began reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Once we calmed Haruka down, we got her and her classmates - Fukawa Toko, Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi, and Hagakure Yaushiro; no relation to the resident invisible girl, by the way - as well as Naegi and Togami inside so they could warm up. It was chilly and I didn't want Haruka to freeze. The class descended on the survivors of Junko's massacre and began to shower them all with affection in the hopes of the recovery process. Little did I know that my dear cousin was broken beyond belief. . . . 


End file.
